Le Fléau
by MairiKeltia
Summary: Après la Chute, Sherlock revient touché d'un bien étrange mal... Vampire!lock (slash à venir)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Et oui, voici MairiKeltia qui pointe le bout de son nez après une pause de pratiquement un an ! Et qui ne vous promet pas une régularité exemplaire, puisque cette année elle s'investit beaucoup plus dans ses études (ça sent le master). Déjà, si elle arrive à dépasser le cap des vacances pour continuer à publier, elle sera heureuse._

 _Donc voilà, je me ramène avec une nouvelle fic qu'à la base je devais écrire avant « Le Bandana et le Fleuret », sauf qu'à ce moment c'était l'été, il y avait du soleil, de la mer, des coquillages, des envies de voyage et une idée toute fraîche qui ne demandait qu'à être couchée sur le papier._

 _Bon, je suis toujours un peu nostalgique de mes histoires de pirates, mais que voulez-vous, un jour il faut bien revenir à notre chère grisaille londonnienne ;)_

 _Encore une fois, je m'aventure dans l'AU, encouragée par tous vos retours positifs sur ma dernière fic. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier de nouveau tous les gens qui m'ont lue, suivie, reviewée, je crois qu'un auteur de fanfiction peut difficilement rêver mieux ;) Du coup, je me mets un peu la pression pour savoir si cette fic sera aussi bien que la précédente :p_

 _Concernant le contenu de cette fic : rating K+ à cause du sang, slash à venir, mais encore loin.  
_

 _De plus : __les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive d'Arthur Conan Doyle d'une part et de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat d'autre part._

 _Je commence par un chapitre tout rikiki qui fait plus office d'introduction, mais rassurez-vous, le nombre de mots augmentera au fil des chapitres._

 _La suite arrive sous peu ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

oOo

Le Fléau : chapitre 1

oOo

Il ne savait pas ce qui comptait le plus : sa propre survie, ou bien la poursuite de son but.

Mais au fond, les deux se mêlaient si intimement...

Courant à en perdre haleine, il avait perdu le décompte de cette course à la vie. Autour de lui, le paysage semblait toujours le même. Une forêt interminable d'arbres décharnés, tendant leurs doigts pour mieux le retenir et le lacérer, y parvenant la moitié du temps. Parfois, quelques vallons clairsemés qui l'aveuglaient par leur étendue. Et ce froid, cette neige qui l'entravait à chacun de ses pas et trempait ses orteils à travers ses chaussures de ville. Bientôt, il ne les sentirait même plus, et serait contraint de trouver une cachette dans ce paysage inhospitalier. Bien sûr, la nuit et son manteau noir humide seraient ses meilleurs alliés, mais aussi ses pires ennemis, l'empêchant à jamais de se relever.

Ainsi fallait-il continuer. Continuer, quoiqu'il advienne. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela. Il avait des choses à réaliser, une mission à terminer, une certaine personne à revoir... Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu pire. Il avait survécu au pistolet braqué sur lui, à l'étouffement, à l'overdose, à la chute, aux bêtes, à la bombe ; ce n'était pas pour mourir poursuivi par un clampin même pas armé au fin fond de l'Europe centrale.

Mais voilà, depuis que sa propre embuscade avait échoué et viré à la chasse à l'homme, ce même bonhomme n'avait montré aucun signe d'épuisement. Dieu savait que ce natif était bien plus adapté à cet environnement hostile que lui, que sa rudesse de paysan lui garantissait une endurance à toute épreuve, mais comment expliquer une résistance à tous les éléments combinés ?

Il manqua de trébucher sur une racine saillante et sentit avec dégoût ses cheveux longs se coller à son visage, trempés par la neige et sa propre sueur. Quelque chose clochait chez cet individu, la même chose qu'il n'avait pu prévoir, et ne pas pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus l'agaçait profondément. Il n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir prévoir.

Ses poumons le brûlaient, ses jambes le torturaient, le froid lui vrillait les yeux. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il cherchait un ultime secours à travers ses larmes d'épuisement. Mais nulle autre chose que le noir des arbres morts, le blanc de la neige au clair de lune, le hurlement des loups au loin... le buisson qui le fit trébucher...

Et l'obscurité, soudain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et la suite ;)_

 _Et oui, avant que vous me le disiez, je la recycle la pauvre Sarah. Mais elle a quelque chose qui m'intéresse pour la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

oOo

Le Fléau : chapitre 2

oOo

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Sarah. Vraiment.

\- Moi aussi, John. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais te téléphoner, mais tu vois, les obligations, les...

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis très mal placé pour te reprocher ce genre de chose.

\- C'est vrai, mais... peut-être qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent. Ça nous changerait les idées à tous les deux. Entre moi et mon nouveau poste à St Thomas Hospital et toi qui... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Pas de chichis entre nous. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, je suis toujours là, même à trois heures du matin si tu as juste envie de décompresser entre deux patients.

\- Tu es un amour, John. Allez, je file, ou je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. A plus tard !

\- A plus tard, prends soin de toi !

Après avoir embrassé son amie sur la joue, John quitta le café et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Dehors, le temps était à la grisaille et peu de passants se pressaient dans les rues étant donné l'heure de mi-après-midi. Il n'y avait que les médecins pour faire des horaires pareils, comme les seize heures – une heure du matin de Sarah. John, de son côté, pouvait se réjouir de ne pas travailler de nuit. Lui était un animal diurne.

Il descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans le _tube_. Par chance, une rame arrivait tout juste, le crissement suraigu des freins lui écorchant les oreilles par la même occasion. Il ne se pressa pas et se trouva un siège entre une dame opulente et un adolescent punk.

Le wagon s'ébranla. Tout comme ses pensées. Combien de temps jusqu'à Baker Street ? Une correspondance, soit moins de dix minutes. Mais c'était son jour de congé, il n'était pas pressé. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire un tour à Regent's Park ? C'était juste au bout de la rue, et il ne pleuvait pas, c'était l'occasion. Et justement, il lui restait du pain dur qu'il pourrait donner aux oies. Ces volatiles lui paraissaient sympathiques, surtout les bernaches, ces oies sauvages au cou noir et à la gorge blanche qui pouvaient parcourir des milliers de kilomètres pour migrer. Elles avaient choisi Regent's Park pour passer leurs étés. À moins que ce ne soit le parc qui ne les ait achetées et qu'elles ne soient que de vulgaires...

Un éclair rouge. Il surgit. Le transperça. Comme une lame jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Le sang. Il saignait. Non, sûrement pas lui. Le sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Qui gicle, non, se répand, lentement, le recouvre, le souille et le...

Non. Encore une fois, il avait tout faux. Une fois de plus. Cela lui arrivait trop souvent ces temps-ci, et cela n'avait jamais cessé depuis... enfin, voilà. Tout ça à cause d'un vulgaire panneau publicitaire vantant les mérites d'un rouge à lèvre rendant les lèvres plus rouges qu'une rose. Tellement cliché, où dénichaient-ils donc leurs chefs de produit ?

John s'aperçut soudain qu'il se trouvait debout en plein milieu de la rame, cramponné à une barre verticale, et que tous les regards s'étaient arrêtés sur lui. Haletant, la tête lui tournait et il tremblait.

\- Bond Street, annonça la voix factice du métro.

Le cœur battant, il balaya du regard à son tour son entourage. Puis il se décida à bouger. De toute façon, c'était là qu'il descendait.

Il suivit le flot de passagers et ramena le col de sa veste contre son visage. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête. Depuis l'accident, tout ce qui se rapprochait de plus ou moins loin du sang le terrifiait. Un bus qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver de loin, une veste un peu trop grenat, un sourire élégant pouvaient donner lieu à une mini crise cardiaque. Sans parler des films policiers sur lesquels il tombait un peu trop souvent en zappant. La vue du sang et le rouge en général lui retournaient les entrailles. Un peu compliqué pour un médecin.

Heureusement qu'il n'était que médecin généraliste et qu'il ne pratiquait pas aux urgences. Ce qu'il voyait défiler quotidiennement était des maux invisibles comme des grippes, des angines, de la dépression, qui ne donnaient lieu à aucune effusion d'hémoglobine. Sinon, il aurait probablement déjà changé de métier.

C'était stupide, pensa-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans une nouvelle rame de métro. Du sang, Dieu sait qu'il en avait vu en Afghanistan, et pas seulement celui de ses ennemis ou d'obscurs inconnus. Il avait vu ses frères d'armes mourir sous ses yeux, s'étouffant parfois avec leur propre hémoglobine. Il avait vu des choses qu'il ne croyait même pas possibles jusqu'alors et que son cerveau continuait à nier.

Mais Sherlock gisant livide, le crâne fracturé sur le trottoir, entouré d'un halo écarlate...

Ça valait bien dix campagnes en Afghanistan.

Pourquoi ? Certainement parce que Sherlock était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir mourir. Sherlock était un génie. Un miracle. Il était capable de se sortir des pétrins les plus inextricables. Qu'est-ce qui avait cloché alors ? Pourquoi avait-il échoué ce jour-là ? Deux années après, John ne comprenait toujours pas. Et il ne pensait pas comprendre un jour.

Il bénit l'air débarrassé des poussières souterraines lorsqu'il émergea du _tube_. Déjà, son esprit semblait plus clair. C'était décidé, il devait en finir avec cela et cesser de ruminer le passé. Et cela allait commencer dès maintenant.

Il poussa la porte du 221b, monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il avisa le fauteuil élégant de Sherlock installé en face du sien. Il ne s'y était pas assis depuis l'accident de son ami. Il ne s'y était même guère assis de son vivant étant donné que le siège était la propriété exclusive de Monsieur Sherlock Holmes qui le défendait férocement. Alors il était plus que temps de s'y assoir.

Le médecin se cala au fond du siège et allongea ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Il ressentit alors un sentiment de satisfaction, celui d'avoir franchi une étape ; faible, mais qui avait le mérite d'exister. Il considéra cela comme un progrès par rapport à la longue dépression de laquelle il sortait et de son incapacité à quitter Baker Street. À l'époque, cette dernière l'avait étonnée : homme consciencieux, John se considérait toujours capable de tourner la page, même si la suivante était encore plus sombre que la précédente. Pas cette fois. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression que chaque objet était imprégné de l'esprit de Sherlock et que celui-ci continuait à planer dans l'appartement, lui tenant encore compagnie ; peut-être encore ressentait-il un sentiment de non-accomplissement puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point il l'estimait. Peut-être les deux.

Toujours était-il qu'en ce lundi douze septembre, à 15h54 précises à sa montre, il venait de franchir une petite étape qui lui permettrait à terme de quitter l'appartement. Il ne savait pas encore s'il le voulait. Mais pour l'heure, rien ne le pressait dans son choix.

Il se détendit et attrapa le journal de la veille qui traînait sur la table basse. Il fit mine de s'intéresser aux nombreuses disparitions inexpliquées à Londres qui advenaient depuis plusieurs jours. Juste pour se dire qu'il avait colonisé la place de Sherlock. Et qu'il se débarrassait peu à peu de son emprise.

Mais ce fut juste avant qu'un homme hirsute fasse irruption dans l'entrée.

Et que le nom de cet individu soit Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà MairiKeltia qui revient après... un an d'hibernation ! Ouh, ça fait long. Mais que voulez-vous, il y a des moments où on est plus occupé que d'autres ;)_

 _Bon, je n'ai jamais abandonné cette fic. Elle a toujours été en suspens. Quand j'ai publié les premiers chapitres, j'ai été un peu démotivée par le manque de reviews par rapport à mes fics précédentes (ben oui, quand on s'habitue à 15 reviews par chapitre D), mais pas assez pour l'abandonner ! D'autant que je suis assez inspirée pour celle-là.  
_

 _A l'inverse, je suis heureuse de constater que « Le bandana et le fleuret » attire toujours beaucoup de monde et j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui la lisent ou la mettent en favoris :D_

 _J'aimerais bien essayer de tenir un rythme pour celle-là. J'ai deux chapitres pratiquement prêts (tout de même en un an vous me direz). Mais je vais essayer, promis ;)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

oOo

Le Fléau : Chapitre 3

oOo

D'abord, John crut à un canular car l'individu qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait rien d'un Sherlock Holmes. Ses cheveux longs, hirsutes, étaient bien loin de ses anciennes boucles brillantes et disciplinées. Une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait les joues et son manteau, déchiré et tâché par endroits, donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé la jungle de Birmanie. Quant à ses chaussures râpées et sa chemise blanche qui avait viré au gris, c'était peu dire qu'elles avaient connu des jours meilleurs.

Mais c'était bien lui, avec son visage ovale, sa haute taille et sa peau pâle. Très pâle, d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que... marmonna John, se levant lentement.

\- John !

Ce timbre de voix, grave mais rendu légèrement aigu par l'occasion. Il était encore plus réel que dans ses souvenirs. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

\- John, je t'en prie : aide-moi.

C'est alors que le médecin prit conscience de l'air désespéré du revenant. Sherlock n'était pas si grand ; il était voûté. Il titubait, donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'affaisser à chaque instant. Il tremblait, certainement. Son assurance et son flegme légendaires avaient disparu pour laisser place à un bouleversement que John lui connaissait peu. Ses yeux brillaient de la même lueur que le médecin avait si souvent vue dans ceux de ses malades en Afghanistan. Il n'était pas seulement bouleversé. Il était terrifié.

\- Je t'en prie, John...

Le détective fit un pas maladroit vers lui, tendit une main presque aussi blanche que celle d'un mort. Sherlock dans un état déplorable, secoué, revenant d'entre les morts, suppliant... Les oreilles de John bourdonnaient. C'était comme dans un rêve.

\- John, tu m'entends ?

L'intonation plus forte résonna dans la tête du médecin comme dans une cloche gigantesque.

\- John...

\- TU ES TOMBÉ D'UN IMMEUBLE ! rugit soudain l'ex-soldat.

L'éclat de sa propre voix le tira de sa torpeur.

Sherlock s'immobilisa, vraisemblablement surpris par la réaction brutale de son ami.

\- Tu es tombé d'un putain d'immeuble de dix étages, tu t'es cassé le crâne sur le trottoir, tu as baigné dans ton sang et tu m'as regardé comme un putain de macchabée ! Alors je REFUSE que tu sois vivant ! continua-t-il.

\- Les choses sont rarement ce qu'elles paraissent, John...

\- NON ! Arrête de faire le malin ! Je sais reconnaître ce qui est vivant de ce qui est mort ! Je suis MEDECIN, je te rappelle !

\- Je t'ai dupé encore une fois et j'en suis désolé, mais...

\- BORDEL DE MERDE !

Sherlock Holmes était vivant. Ça, c'était une nouvelle.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Ça t'amuse de réapparaître comme ça, après deux ans, comme si tu revenais d'une chasse à l'homme en pleine cambrousse ?

\- John, pourrait-on remettre cette conversation à plus tard...

\- Comme ça, comme si de rien n'était, continua le médecin, alors que moi je passais les deux pires années de ma vie ? Est-ce que tu pouvais juste _concevoir_ qu'il y avait des gens qui tenaient à toi ? Qui pouvaient ressentir de la peine pour toi ?

Soudain, le détective sembla se déconcentrer totalement des paroles de John. Son regard se fit lointain, presque rêveur, et ses traits se décontractèrent.

\- Bon Dieu, tu m'écoutes, oui ? Le réprimanda John, exaspéré que son ami fasse preuve de détachement en un tel instant. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que...

 _\- John, pourrait-on remettre cette conversation à plus tard je te prie ?_

Si le sang de quelqu'un avait pu se glacer au sens propre, ce fut celui de John. En un éclair, Sherlock avait traversé la pièce et, après avoir refermé ses poings autour de ses épaules, lui avait jeté cette phrase du haut de sa grandeur. En temps normal, John ne se serait pas laissé impressionné et se serait contenté de le gratifier d'un aussi arrogant coup de poing. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il en fut incapable. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Sherlock de menaçant, d'intimidant, qui la faisait paraître cinq fois plus forte qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Le détective lui paraissait soudain immense, et même féroce, exhibant discrètement ses dents éclatantes, dont certaines avaient une forme irrégulière. Peut-être cette réaction traduisait-elle l'urgence, peut-être le détective avait-il bien quelque chose à lui dire. En tout cas, John battit en retraite.

\- Bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? se reprit-il. Que tu te mettes dans ton sofa, moi dans mon fauteuil, et qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux en essayant de deviner à quoi ont ressemblé nos existences respectives pendant ces deux dernières années ?

\- Examine-moi.

John avait envisagé de nombreux scénarios, allant du recrutement du médecin pour une enquête urgente à l'ordinaire demande d'excuse. Tous, sauf celui-ci.

\- Quoi ? fit-il, abasourdi.

\- Tu es médecin et je suis malade, donc examine-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le détective se débarrassa de son manteau et le posa sur le dossier du fauteuil de John. Le vêtement était tellement amoché que le médecin vit de la poussière s'en échapper. Il croisa les bras, suspicieux.

\- Tu reviens d'une expédition apparemment mouvementée de deux ans, vers moi, et la première chose que tu veux savoir c'est si tu n'as pas choppé la crève ?

Il savait en effet Sherlock hermétique à toute démarche médicale.

\- J'ai choppé un truc, John, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise, le front soucieux.

\- Je vois...

\- Est-ce que tu m'aideras, John ?

La nervosité dans sa voix fit prendre conscience au médecin que la situation était sérieuse. Du moins que Sherlock le pensait.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il. Une minute, s'il te plaît.

Le temps qu'il aille chercher sa valisette contenant son matériel médical, Sherlock avait ramené une chaise de la cuisine et l'attendait sagement dessus.

\- C'est vrai que tu me parais un peu pâle, reconnut le médecin.

\- Il y a quelque chose, John. Trouve ce que c'est.

\- Oui, oui, calme-toi. En attendant, décris-moi tes symptômes, dit-il en sortant son stéthoscope.

\- Examine-moi d'abord, se contenta de répéter le détective.

John haussa les sourcils devant l'air pas si coopératif de son ami. Il plaça les deux embouts de l'appareil dans ses oreilles et, au moment de porter le pavillon sur sa poitrine, il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Mais tu es gelé ! Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il en constatant que son patient ne tremblait ni n'avait la chair de poule.

\- Aucunement. _Examine-moi s'il te plaît._

John, que l'inquiétude commençait à gagner, s'exécuta néanmoins. Il dirigea son attention sur les battements de cœur de son ami.

Au bout de cinq secondes, il retira le pavillon et le secoua légèrement.

\- C'est bizarre, ce stéthoscope marchait très bien hier, marmonna-t-il.

Il vérifia si les branches n'étaient pas obstruées, puis fit de même pour le pavillon. Il testa l'appareil sur lui-même. Il fonctionnait.

Sur Sherlock, il ne fonctionnait pas.

Luttant pour garder son sang-froid, il abandonna le stéthoscope et prit le pouls du détective. Puis il se rapprocha du détective et colla son oreille contre sa poitrine froide.

Rien.

Stupéfait, il se recula et le contempla.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? articula-t-il.

\- Non, John, répondit l'autre calmement. C'est pour ça que je viens te voir.

\- Je veux dire : tu ne te sens pas engourdi ? Ta vision est-elle correcte ? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? Tu as des pertes d'équilibre ?

\- Non. Je ne suis juste pas bien.

\- Pas bien comment ?

\- J'ai comme un manque.

Sortant de sa torpeur, le médecin remballa son matériel.

\- Rhabille-toi, allez. On s'en va.

\- Où ? dit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Direction l'hôpital. Ton cœur ne bat plus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne t'en étais même pas aperçu ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ? … Bon, rhabille-toi. Je ne sais quel miracle te maintient encore en vie mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ça ne va pas durer. Dépêche-toi.

\- Non.

John s'immobilisa. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme en un moment pareil ?

\- Quoi, non ?

\- Non, je n'irai pas à l'hôpital.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, déglutit et se fit violence pour conserver son sang-froid.

\- Sherlock, à l'heure qu'il est tu es cliniquement mort. Ton cerveau est en train de se vider de son sang et si tu t'en sors, tu risques un tas de séquelles comme une paralysie à vie. Alors ce n'est pas pas le moment de faire l'enfant qui ne veut pas aller chez le médecin ! dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas crier pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Je refuse d'y aller.

\- Mais pourquoi, bon Dieu ?!

\- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi et que je ne veux pas devenir un phénomène médical, dit-il simplement.

John déglutit de nouveau, serra et desserra ses poings pour se donner contenance.

\- OK, tu es juste un peu secoué, mais une fois que tu seras là-bas, ils te prendront en charge et tout ira bien. Crois-moi, à Harley Street, ils sont très bien.

\- C'est hors de question. Une fois entré dans le système, je ne pourrai plus en sortir.

\- Mais c'est ridicule, voyons ! s'écria John, n'y tenant plus. Tu as tout un dispositif médical à portée de main – que dis-je, à deux rues – et toi, au bord de l'AVC, tu refuses d'y avoir recours !

\- Non, je ne veux pas devenir une vulgaire expérience comme... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il avait vu John sortir son portable et composer un numéro.

\- J'appelle une ambulance.

\- Je vais bien, John, raccroche ce téléphone ! dit le détective en s'animant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a cinq minutes.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai aucun symptôme d'AVC. Et depuis le temps qu'on discute, ils auraient dû arriver depuis longtemps.

\- Je refuse de te perdre une seconde fois, trancha le médecin, les traits relâchés.

Il considéra son ami, bien vivant mais en réalité mort devant lui.

Il maudit cette tonalité qui n'en finissait pas. Ce service ignorait-il donc la notion d'urgence ?

Le détective se leva et écarta les mains en signe de bonne foi.

\- Je vais bien, John.

Il s'approcha et continua :

\- Je n'ai pas de vertige, mes membres répondent bien, je n'ai pas mal à la tête, je vois bien. Pourquoi déranger ces gens alors que je vais bien ?

\- Ton-coeur-ne-bat-plus, articula-t-il.

\- Peut-être que je n'en ai plus besoin pour vivre.

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Mais tu as la preuve devant toi, John. Pour une fois, sers-toi de ton cerveau pour constater ce qui est devant ton nez ! Et d'ailleurs, ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis comme ça.

\- Plusieurs mois ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- D'accord, je reconnais que je n'étais pas assez attentif à mon corps pour remarquer que mon cœur ne battait plus, mais là...

\- Putain de service débordé ! pesta John en entendant un message automatique suivi d'une musique sensée être divertissante.

\- Une fois l'impossible écarté, ce qui reste, même improbable, est forcément la vérité.

John arrêta de se dandiner d'impatience.

\- Ce n'était pas vrai la dernière fois, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Mais je ne peux pas avoir raison à chaque fois, répondit Sherlock en fermant les yeux. Qu'il devait lui en coûter de dire cela.

\- Bien sûr parce que tu es _humain_! répliqua le médecin.

Quoique en le regardant, debout et apparemment bien portant malgré un AVC, si pâle, il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr.

Le détective s'avança et, se plaçant devant lui, joignit ses mains et accrocha son regard.

\- Tu m'as toujours fait confiance, John. Et ça a toujours porté ses fruits, à chaque fois. Pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?

\- Après m'avoir dupé pendant deux ans ? railla le médecin.

Sherlock soupira, secoua la tête.

\- Je conçois que cela soit différent aujourd'hui, puisque je te demande de me faire aveuglément confiance. Mais je t'en prie, John, au nom de... au nom de notre _amitié_ , je te le demande. Ce sera toi mon médecin.

Enfin, une voix répondit à l'autre bout du fil. John ne parla pas tout de suite. Son regard allait du visage implorant de son ami au reste de son corps, qui ne tremblait pas, ne titubait pas.

Pourquoi ce putain de manipulateur de Sherlock jouait-il la carte de la confiance ?

Il raccrocha.

\- Très bien, mais nous allons avoir une conversation sur le champ, intima l'ex-soldat.

\- Evidemment.

D'un mouvement souple, Sherlock se leva et s'installa dans son fauteuil, comme s'il l'avait fait quotidiennement depuis deux ans. Il croisa les jambes, attendit que John fasse de même.

Mais tous deux entendirent un pas lent et pesant monter l'escalier.

\- Tu as intérêt à la retenir sinon nous aurons effectivement besoin d'une ambulance, remarqua le détective.

oOo

Une fois Madame Hudson mise hors de portée de nuire – ou en sécurité, au choix – John s'installa en face de Sherlock.

Il s'efforça de se poser et de garder son calme face à celui qu'il considérait être un mort-vivant.

\- Raconte-moi tout. Quels sont tes symptômes ?

\- Je n'en ai qu'un. Mais il me dévore, il m'accapare complètement. Jour et nuit. A part cela, je vais bien.

\- D'accord, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un manque.

\- Ah oui, un manque, se souvint le médecin. Et de quoi penses-tu avoir besoin ?

Les yeux de Sherlock, plus brillants que jamais, s'attardèrent alors sur une zone de la mâchoire de John, qui se mit à lui picoter sous l'effet de l'attention. Le médecin s'en souvenait ; c'était là qu'il s'était coupé avec son rasoir le matin-même.

\- De sang, dit simplement le détective.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour les gens ! Et voici une preuve de la légendaire régularité de MairiKeltia ! En tous cas le résultat est là, certes ce n'est pas mon chapitre le plus long, mais il a de mérite d'être posté !_

 _Je remercie chaleureusement Mimi Kitsune, Clelia Kerlais, Kalane, East Wind, lizs, Odchan et Guest pour leur petit mot :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

oOo

Le Fléau : chapitre 4

oOo

\- Pardon ? Fit John.

\- Tu as bien entendu.

Une idée qui se serait imposé à n'importe quel amateur de _bit-lit_ traversa l'esprit de John. Il se trouva bien stupide d'y avoir pensé.

\- Au sens propre ou au sens figuré ? demanda-t-il. Il songea tout à coup que le nouveau Sherlock était peut-être différent de l'ancien. Surtout s'il revenait dans cet état.

\- Au sens propre, répondit tranquillement le détective.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ce sang ?

Un instant, John se crut dans la peau d'un psychiatre. D'un autre côté, il ne devait pas sous-estimer ce que Sherlock avait vécu ces deux dernières années.

\- Je veux m'en gorger, John, l'engloutir et le sentir inonder mes veines afin de briser cette sensation qui me dévore de l'intérieur.

Il avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il imaginait ses dires se produire.

\- Je veux juste étancher ma soif.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour étudier attentivement la réaction de John.

Qui se révélait trop incrédule pour avancer quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce j'ai, docteur ? insista le détective.

Le médecin essaya de faire le point et de confronter ces symptômes à ses connaissances. Sans y parvenir.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux années ? contra-t-il, démuni.

\- Réponds d'abord à ma question.

\- Le seul symptôme que je connaisse qui puisse se rapprocher du tien relève de la médecine psychiatrique, Sherlock. Ça s'appelle le vampirisme clinique. Il conduit la personne à se nourrir de son propre sang, de celui d'animaux, voire d'autres êtres humains. Je cherche donc à savoir si...

\- … je ne suis pas devenu fou ? lâcha le détective.

Le médecin eut un geste de tempérance.

\- Si tu n'avais pas vécu un événement qui t'aurait secoué psychologiquement, pour ne pas dire traumatisé.

Le détective s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et entrecroisa ses doigts.

\- Admettons une seconde que je sois fou, puisque c'est ce que tu veux entendre, dit-il en ignorant les gestes de protestation de John. Comment interprètes-tu mes signes cliniques, à savoir mon cœur qui ne bat plus et ma température abyssale ?

\- Je pense que c'est plus le rôle d'un hôpital que le mien d'en décider. J'ai besoin de l'avis de confrères. De matériel. Mais tu n'es pas d'accord.

\- Effectivement.

\- Parce que tu penses être une exception médicale ? Parce que tu penses être...

L'attitude impassible de Sherlock ne l'aidait pas.

\- Un vampire ? dit-il d'un air narquois.

Mais le détective ne rit pas.

John retrouva son air grave.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

\- Alors explique-moi, John. Je t'autorise à me faire passer tous les examens que tu jugeras nécessaires. Pourvu qu'ils soient menés en secret et que tu en sois le seul témoin.

\- Je ne peux pas mener des examens en douce ! Il y a un planning, des autorisations, un dispositif de sécurité...

\- La nuit, le personnel est en effectif réduit. Nous serons plus tranquilles.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu proposes ? Une visite nocturne à l'hôpital ?

\- Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.

Le médecin soupira, fixant son ami d'un regard noir, jaugeant la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que se déroule la procédure normale. Normalement tu devrais être hospitalisé d'ur...

\- Je ne me trouve pas dans le cas « normal », John. Dois-je te le rappeler ? dit Sherlock avec un rictus.

\- J'oubliais qu'une existence à tes côtés était tout sauf normale, pardonne-moi, railla-t-il. Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais je compte sur ton aide pour neutraliser la vigilance du personnel.

oOo

Les examens furent faits. Scanners, échographies, électroencéphalographies, IRM, doppler furent menés par John, qui remercia sa mémoire et ses collègues de lui avoir montré le fonctionnement de ce matériel. Tout le long des tests, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il était conscient que Sherlock, sous ses airs impassibles et détachés, était terrifié. Il avait d'ailleurs noté une certaine fébrilité alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir desservant les chambres d'hôpital. Lui était dans un état similaire mais s'efforçait de garder son calme et de rester concentré malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. La fatigue, si elle n'arrivait pas à l'instant à cause de son état alarmé, ne tarderait pas à se faire sentir.

A la fin, il fit asseoir Sherlock sur une chaise et étala les observations sur une table. Ses mains tremblaient et il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner contenance.

\- Sherlock, c'est simple, commença-t-il sous le regard attentif du détective qui attendait, les jambes croisées. Tu es cliniquement mort.

Le dénommé se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

\- Tes fonctions vitales ne marchent plus. Ton cœur ne bat plus, ton sang ne circule plus, ton estomac est amorphe et n'a pas fonctionné depuis des jours. Tes organes sont toujours là mais ne te sont plus d'aucune utilité. Ah, et tu ne respires plus aussi, je n'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure, soupira le médecin. Par contre, l'électroencéphalographie révèle une activité cérébrale intense, peut-être plus que la moyenne.

\- Et j'ai une meilleure vue, une meilleure ouïe, aussi, ajouta Sherlock, le regard vif.

\- Cela doit être la conséquence logique. Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière. Ce... ça dépasse mes compétences. Je ne peux pas plus te renseigner. Je ne sais même pas...

\- Seuls mon cerveau et mes capacités sensorielles fonctionnent encore. Rien d'autre, l'interrompit Sherlock, mais John avait l'impression qu'il parlait davantage pour lui-même. Et je suis encore là.

\- C'est exactement ça. Mais là, je t'avoue que je suis...

\- Fascinant !

Sous le regard médusé de John, Sherlock se leva d'un bond et son visage s'éclaira, comme s'il venait subitement de trouver la solution à une énigme.

\- Comment ça « fascinant » ? fit John, interloqué.

\- Seuls mon cerveau et mes capacités sensorielles fonctionnent encore, rien d'autre ! Répéta Sherlock, jubilant manifestement.

\- Oui et ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, toi ?

\- Cela veut dire que je n'ai plus besoin de manger, dormir ou déféquer pour me maintenir en vie ! continua le détective. Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ?

Le médecin resta perplexe un instant.

\- Ah ouais, on en est là, dit-il en se prenant la tête dans la main, la fatigue commençant à le gagner.

\- Je vais donc pouvoir me consacrer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à des activités intellectuelles et me dérober à des tâches aussi fastidieuses que l'alimentation et la digestion. Bon, peut-être à part l'ingestion de sang, mais c'est tellement moins contraignant à ingurgiter.

\- Mais...

\- Et tu as raison, John, car il y a bien un « mais »... La question est : qu'est ce qui me maintient encore en vie ?

Sherlock laissa planer un silence énigmatique.

\- En tout cas, content que ça ne te perturbe pas plus que ça, soupira John.

\- Je le trouverai moi-même, John, je trouverai ce qu'aucun homme n'a jamais percé à jour et ce qui est peut-être le secret de l'immortalité.

\- Bien. En attendant, rentrons, avant qu'un infirmier ne nous découvre et que je ne sois condamné pour utilisation illicite de matériel médical.

Sherlock redevint subitement calme.

\- Tu as raison. Allons-nous en vite d'ici, dit-il en attrapant le bras de son ami.

oOo

John s'étonna d'abord de l'empressement avec lequel le détective le traînait en direction de la sortie. Les couloirs étaient vides, ils n'avaient évidemment pas pris soin d'éclairer les néons, se laissant guider par la lumière des veilleuses. De plus, il n'y avait pas d'odeur particulièrement rebutante comme cela pouvait parfois arriver dans les hôpitaux. Et puis, il vit les coups d'oeil nerveux que Sherlock jetait en direction des chambres. Certaines portes étaient ouvertes, et John pouvait deviner les patients endormis, le bras relié à un cathéter ou les plaies pansées. À un moment, le détective s'arrêta devant la chambre d'un homme d'âge mûr. Ce dernier devait avoir pris part à une rixe si on croyait les multiples pansements qui recouvraient son corps et son œil au beurre noir. Il dormait paisiblement malgré la lampe de chevet qu'il avait oubliée d'éteindre.

Sherlock le regardait fixement, comme hypnotisé, la bouche close mais les mâchoires contractées.

\- Tu viens, Sherlock ? Fit John.

Pas de réponse.

\- Sherlock ? Répéta-t-il en le tirant légèrement.

\- Quelle impudeur de laisser son sang sentir à plein nez ! lâcha le détective entre ses dents. Rentrons, John.

\- Hé !

Pendant ce court instant, Sherlock ne lui avait pas lâché le bras et le lui avait contracté violemment quand il avait répliqué.

Le détective avisa le médecin qui se tenait le membre.

\- Désolé, bougonna-t-il, contrit.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie à grands pas.

John le suivit, soucieux. Il était sûr d'avoir distingué deux longues canines dans la bouche de son ami alors que celui-ci fixait le patient.

oOo

De retour à Baker Street, John s'affala dans son fauteuil sans même prendre le temps de se dévêtir. Sherlock, lui, prit la direction de son sofa pour s'y allonger et joignit les mains.

\- Il faudra qu'on te fasse une prise de sang et qu'on la fasse analyser, aussi, déclara le médecin.

\- Bonne idée, John. Par qui ?

\- Je... on verra. Histoire de voir si tu n'as pas choppé une hépatite ou un truc dans ce genre-là.

Sherlock se contracta.

\- Simple précaution, précisa le médecin.

\- Avec tout ce que j'ai...

Le détective s'interrompit.

\- Quoi ? Fit le médecin.

\- Rien. Va te reposer, John. La nuit porte conseil.

L'ancien soldat regarda la pendule qui indiquait quatre heures du matin et jugea que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le moment.

\- Très bien. Assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Tu te sens toujours aussi... bien ? Tu penses que ton état est stable ? s'enquit-il.

Le brun hocha la tête, l'air dans le vide.

\- OK. Si tu as besoin, je suis là, n'hésite pas. De toute façon, je prendrai ma journée de demain.

Le détective haussa les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un ami revient littéralement d'entre les morts, ajouta le blond.

\- Laisse-moi du temps, John.

\- D'accord, mais tu n'en auras pas éternellement.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, s'abîmant davantage dans ses pensées.

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien du tout.


	5. CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

Pas de nouveau chapitre désolée :)

Juste un petit rappel pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu passer le dernier chapitre vu que le système de notification était en rade il y a quinze jours... ce serait dommage de le louper ;)

Voilou, sinon profitez du week-end et du soleil !

\- MairiKeltia -


End file.
